


Whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Childhood sickness mention, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Ryou & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Service Dog Kosmo, Service Dogs, Shiro has two moms, Shiro's a twitch streamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: After the lost of his arm, Shiro is forced to drop out of college.For the first few months, his friend Keith helps him adjust to his new life, and he finds that something he was doing for fun could bring in some extra money.He's making a small amount of money by video game streaming by the time Keith moves back to Arizona and leaves Shiro alone in NYC.With an extra bedroom and Shiro not quite making rent on his own, he puts out an ad for a roommate.And Shiro may have already been in love with his new roommate before he even moved in.





	Whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hey There Sharpshooter bang! 
> 
> Title from Starlight by Starset. 
> 
> [My beta's Tumblr!](http://bry-needs-a-nap.tumblr.com)

Keith was there when Shiro woke up. 

The shock of waking up kind of dulled the pain of... everything at that moment. Arm gone, concussion, broken nose, cut lip…

But at least when he got back to his apartment, his computer was there. 

Sure, it took forever to adjust to the fact that he could only use one arm, keyboard controls had to be changed, his raid team had to realize that he was actually trying to not die every new wave of enemies.  
In time, Keith couldn't continue staying with Shiro to help with his recovery, pay the rent and bills, or go shopping every time Shiro needed anything. Because in truth, he was getting better. Physical therapy worked and leeching off Keith was the worst thing for Shiro's recovery. He had to learn to live with the loss of his arm.  
And he'll forever thank Keith for helping him through the first months before moving back to his college campus. 

Because it pushed Shiro to find work after having to drop out of college to recover. 

In video game streaming. 

Twitch was extremely kind to him, actually. Shiro was expecting some viewers would definitely make fun of his disability, and while it happened occasionally, Shiro didn't really care when the rest of the chat showered him with insane compliments about how good he was with only one arm.

Gaining a profit off of Twitch along with his advertising job that was completely online meant he could pay...half of his rent. 

His apartment was decently sized, through, the kitchen could easily support two different palettes considering Shiro never cooked and only ordered takeout or delivery. The living room wasn't too big, but there was a guest room with a separate bathroom and shower. It even had a window that overlooked the park below the apartment complex. Shiro's room didn't even have a window, mostly because he didn't like windows. He'd just have it covered with curtains the entire time. 

He tidied everything up, cleaning for the first time since living with one arm. Dusting wasn't too hard, sweeping proved a challenge but he found a way by propping the dustpan up on random rock and sweeping into the dustpan. It worked pretty well, the pan only falling a few times in his efforts.  
He took pictures of every inch of the place, only avoiding his room. His computers and towers were covered in dust and he really needed to clean his keyboard. But his roommate wouldn't be in his room anyway, so why would they need to see that? 

He put the listing on an apartment finding site, and waited for any responses. He honestly wasn't expecting many, considering he was straight up telling them he would be talking at late hours as a warning. 

He definitely didn't expect to have to sift through applicants. 

Keith helped him sort through applicants. For three nights, they went on video chat and looked through around a hundred people who wanted to room with Shiro. He either made the apartment look really, really good in those pictures or there was just an overflow of people in the city as of late.  
Either way, Keith was quick to dismiss some applications with a smirk for some or a chuckle for others. He spent a frighteningly long time staring at whatever was on their little resume before chucking them in the 'no' pile with a sigh, or a simple, "no…" breaking his silence.  
Shiro, on the other hand, looked through every applicant the same way. Not paying attention to their name, checking if they had a job to pay half the rent monthly, and if the personality they had listed was compatible with Shiro's own. Sure, Shiro didn't plan on talking to his new roommate much, it was just somebody to take half the rent and the guest room, but he still needed to make sure in the rare event they did speak to one another, it wouldn't turn into a problem.  
Shiro mostly rejected them, but he saved a few for later viewing (by Keith, most likely) and maybe calling them in for a quick interview before deciding. Maybe Shiro was overthinking this whole roommate search, but the intense selection process was all Keith's idea, after all. 

In the background of the call, there was suddenly a loud bark and whine.  
Keith groaned.  
"What time is it?" He asked, before Shiro saw him move his computer mouse and check the clock in the corner of his computer.  
He groaned again.  
"Fuck, when did it become six? Kosmo's gonna kill me." Keith laid back in his desk chair, almost like getting up to feed his dog was going to kill him.  
Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't a service dog supposed to not kill their owner? Isn't that their whole point?" Shiro said with a teasing smirk.  
"Kosmo's one of those who doesn't obey his service dog duties unless he has his vest on. Which, is good for me, since he's just here for helping me when I can't get myself out of a crowded room, but in the apartment, Kosmo rules." Keith explained, one hundred percent just trying to delay getting up to feed his dog.  
"Go on, give him his kibble." Shiro ushered Keith away through the computer screen, which was quickly met by the thousandth sigh of the night, another Kosmo bark, and finally Keith getting up and out of frame.  
In the background, Shiro could clearly hear Keith saying in a baby voice: "Come on, little buddy. Come on and get your special chicken and beef mix." before the pouring of little nuggets of dog food into Kosmo's metal dish.  
Shiro was almost too distracted to look over the application he had next.  
Almost. 

His name was Lance, he worked part time at his friend's bakery just a block from Shiro's apartment while going to college for an astrophysics major, and he was absolutely fucking perfect.  
Shiro definitely remembered a Lance serving him at that bakery before, when he used to go a bunch after classes before he had to drop out. If he remembered correctly, he was the one with the ocean blue eyes that shone in the sun. 

And Shiro was already in love with him. 

"Kosmo's fed. If he whines again he probably spit up on my bed because he ate too fast." Keith grumbled back a report when he returned back to his computers.  
"You can go check. I found my next roommate." Shiro replied, looking back over Lance's application.  
Keith raised a brow.  
"Let me guess. You found a cute guy." Keith spoke like he was a detective trying to fill in the details of a case by interviewing Shiro.  
"No." Shiro was honestly offended of what Keith was implying, that he only decided on Lance because he was cute... there was a bunch of other reasons he chose Lance.  
"You say no, but at the same time, I'm pretty sure he's a cute guy and you're going to mask the fact that he is by saying how good his career is or that you know him from some coffee shop or some other shit." 

Shiro really wished Keith hadn't gotten the defenses Shiro was going to use down to a T, and even in order. 

Suddenly, there was a hacking sound in the background of Keith's call before Kosmo came charging through the open bedroom door and put a single fuzzy black paw on Keith's left leg. 

Keith sighed. 

"Buddy, you really need to start using your alert when you notice my blood pressure rising in a crowded area and help get me to a safe place instead of using your alert to tell me you puked all over my sheets." Keith spoke to Kosmo in a half normal half baby voice, to which Kosmo responded by giving an audible whine that transferred from Keith's microphone on his headset to Shiro's earphones.  
"Buddy, no need to whine at me, if you hadn't eaten so fast this wouldn't have happened-"  
"What if the food makes him sick or something." Shiro commented as Keith kept talking to his half wolf half chocolate lab as if he was Keith's own child who colored on their bedroom wall or ate a bunch of playdough.  
"That's what I thought, but the vet said he just eats way too fast." Keith gave Kosmo little behind the ear starch before removing his headset to go clean up. 

And while Keith was gone, Shiro officially ended the search for a roommate and prepared to call Lance. 

~~~~~~

Lance moved in incredibly quickly. 

He has plastic bins labeled with cute little homemade stickers, listing the contents. Lance seemed confident in his packing abilities, and Shiro was still impressed when the inside of the bins were a total mess.  
Charger cords were tangled together, vacuum sealed stuffed animals had a mishap where a vacuum bag broke and there was a small explosion of a stuffed flamingo breaking out of the bag. His clothes were unfolded when they were unloaded and unceremoniously dumped into the small closet to deal with later. 

But Shiro didn't mind. 

At night Shiro could sometimes hear Lance talking into a microphone while playing on his computer. Shiro could figure out a few of Lance's favorite games just by listening in to what he was saying to his teammates. They shared a similar taste in games, with the only exception having to be that Lance played one multiplayer horror game. Just the thought of it made Shiro shutter. He could play anything, as long as it wasn't heavily reliant on jumpscares and gore. 

Lance was also a morning person, something Shiro was not, so commonly Shiro woke up to the scent of Lance's cooking. He said his family was big on cooking and baking, and he just took it up. His friend Hunk owned the bakery he worked out for an income, and he was in school for astrophysics. 

Shiro only mentioned how he used to be an astrophysics major as well, deciding to avoid mentioning that he knew him from the bakery. They were under the impression they were strangers, and while seeing a guy in a bakery didn't count as being friends by any means, Shiro felt like they weren't truly strangers. 

But Shiro ignored that, and tried his absolute hardest to keep it to a strictly roommate-roommate relationship. No crush-stupid romantic relationship, not boyfriend-boyfriend. Lance was only his roommate. 

Except for the day that Shiro went to physical therapy when Lance was out to the store, and he returned to the apartment to find fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies from scratch from Lance's abuela's secret recipe and they were undoubtedly the best thing Shiro ever eaten. 

Seeing Lance smile when Shiro complimented the way the cookies melted in his mouth and how it was the perfect amount of chocolate chips struck Shiro's heart. 

And his crush grew three sizes larger that day. 

~~~~~~

Lance had an early class on Mondays, so he was gone before Shiro even woke up. 

Shiro woke up due to the house phone ringing, and upon answering, learned they postponed his physical therapy, which would have been more than fine if this wasn't the appointment that decided how much longer he needed to be in physical therapy for. 

As a way to mask his stress, of sorts, Shiro cleaned the entire kitchen. 

Lance walked in the door just as Shiro finished polishing the granite on the island and started to move into Lance's room, eyeing how much the carpet needed a good vacuum. 

"You in kind of some spring cleaning mood?" Lance trailed behind him, stepping past the threshold of Shiro's own bedroom and therefore overstepping into Shiro's private boundaries…  
"Who's this girl?" Lance immediately started tearing into the private things on top of his dresser. The family things were only ever known by the direct family and Keith.  
"And who's the girl next to her? Was the bridesmaids' dresses also wedding dresses?" Lance seemed genuinely puzzled at the old photo secured in a tight frame that he had suddenly picked up and examined without permission.  
"That would be my mom." Shiro replied, grabbing a duster from the closet. He'd need it for how insanely messy the ceiling was, let alone in between the furniture.  
"And the other lady?" Lance looked as if he was about to solve a mystery that would change his life forever, even if Shiro was just telling him the details of said mystery and Lance was just in charge of filling in the gaps.  
"That would be my other mom." Shiro gave a little petite sneeze as the duster shook a bit in his hold, getting old dust everywhere.  
"No fair! You got two? What, was it like double the Band-Aids when you fell down the slide at the park?" Lance said teasingly, but Shiro recognized the tone. It was the ever popular "I've heard of two moms but never actually met someone who had them". Shiro knew it all too well.  
"Well, unfortunately for my mothers, aged 36 and 38 at the time, the kid they went to adopt came as a package deal." Shiro put the duster down gently, reaching for another framed photo from the dresser and handing it over to Lance.  
Lance stared in awe for a little bit.  
"You have…"  
"A twin brother. Ryou."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Orbiting around the moon and studying the atmosphere for further development on the possibility of living in space. Or maybe he finished that mission already." Shiro couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Ryou. Growing up, they were equal, until…

Until Shiro got sick. 

He ignored symptoms of a possible fever, then he got caught up with the flu, before landing center stage to pneumonia. He did end up recovering, but he missed a grade and had to be homeschooled due to the possibility of getting another sickness from school while he was still recovering.  
It was harder for him to get into college, and Ryou just pushed himself to get as much done in a semester as he could. 

And now he's living the dream out in space. 

But Shiro remembers the days of finger painting the sky and the glow in the dark stars that stuck to their bedroom ceiling, and then he remembers Ryou always studying. Always trying to be the best.  
He'd never wanted to grow up then. He never wanted to grow up now. He wanted his moms to stay with him and not in a nursing home, he wanted Ryou home at least sometimes and they could scream around and play on the swings. 

Shiro hadn't even realized Lance had moved him over to sit on his bed, or how Lance was rubbing Shiro's back soothingly with the most melancholy expression Shiro had ever seen painted across his face. 

"I get it." Lance sighed. "I get it all. I grew up with a big family and I barely feel like I know them anymore. They're like shadows."  
"I had nobody supporting me to go into the city and go to college. It's all on me. I've never even had a friend in this city, besides Hunk." Lance takes one deep breath, sucking as much air in at once like he was going to read a seventy page essay without any periods.  
"Marco...used to go down to the farm with me. Pet the lambs, feed the pigs, roll around in the grass and mud until mama came to yell at us." Lance's lips curved a bit into a smile. He was enjoying telling this story, no doubt. He was shining like a summer day with only a few clouds in sight.  
Then, the smile was washed out as the storms settled in.  
"Then he stopped. Never talked to me, wanted to change rooms, he even went as far to try and scare the friends I had away."  
Lance looked down at the wedding photo of Shiro's mothers in his arms and Shiro looked down at baby him and Ryou. 

And a single teardrop was later wiped off of each of the glass protector as Shiro shook it off and returned to panic cleaning. 

~~~~~~

The first time his viewers saw the mysterious man Shiro had mentioned moved in is about two months into Lance becoming his roommate. 

Shiro had a bit of a sore throat, so his stream was mostly a silent one with music requests on. 

Lance came in, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and athletic shorts, and delivered Shiro an ice cold smoothie directly into his room and onto his desk, waved to the webcam, and then disappeared. 

The chat that day was yelling at Shiro to just ask him out, and because of the sore throat, Shiro couldn't even defend himself. 

And that was also the day Shiro admitted to himself he was in love with Lance. Lance just made it so easy to fall in love with him. 

~~~~~~

One day, when Shiro returned from a physical therapy session, Lance was eating a bowl of mac and cheese on the island and the entire apartment smelled like cinnamon. 

Lance held up his hand as a signal of "one moment" as he finished chewing his last spoonful. 

"Extra mac and cheese is in the pot by the stove. The cheese sauce is homemade. Grandmother's recipe. The cinnamon buns in the fridge are Hunk's recipe, through. Abuela only made cookies, after all." Lance said, digging his spoon back into the bowl of mac and cheese. The sight of the cheese dripping off the noodles already had Shiro's mouth watering.  
"H-how long were you home?" Shiro swallowed, trying his absolute hardest not to blush. Lance had a little flour stain on his cheek that Shiro had just noticed and it might have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
"Only about two hours. I was practicing my cinnamon buns since Hunk wants me to move to the kitchen and then I got hungry." Lance said proudly.  
"You're getting moved to the kitchen?" Shiro practically shouted. Lance had only been a waiter in the bakery so far, but Shiro always thought his baking talents could greatly be used in the kitchen.  
"Mhm!" Lance hummed out through a full mouth, before swallowing to speak. "And I really want you to try the cinnamon buns in the fridge. I made the frosting myself too. And when you go to the store tomorrow while I'm in class, can you get some of the good sugar? I know I usually do my shopping but with tutoring Hunk's brother I don't have time-"  
"No problem. I'll pick it up." Shiro cut him off, placing his bag on the hook and moving over to open the fridge.  
Inside, the scent of cinnamon and bliss hit his nose full force. The buns were each individually wrapped with cling wrap as if they were already at a bakery, already pre frosted in their wrappers.  
Shiro took one out, unwrapped it from the packaging, and watched Lance's beautiful sapphire eyes follow him around as he took a bite. 

Shiro was mesmerized. 

The cinnamon was bursting on his tongue, but not too strong, mixed with the sugar that gave the dough the perfect amount of sweetness. It was baked just so it was fully cooked, yet still deliciously soft and doughy. The frosting was cooler than the bun, and added the final perfect touch that made it absolutely amazing. 

"This...this is from scratch, right?" Shiro asks once he finished chewing, using all his strength to resist eating the entire thing without any comment on how it was.  
"Completely. Dough and all." Lance said, eyes shining.  
"It's amazing. You should really be in the kitchen of the bakery. You'll bring in a bunch of customers." Shiro said, sincerely, which is why he couldn't laugh at how Lance also had flour in some of his chocolate locks.  
"I'm really hoping I can get in. My childhood was spent almost completely in the kitchen. When I was a toddler, I used to have this little dinosaur plush-"  
"The one on your dresser?" Shiro interrupted after finishing another big bite of the cinnamon bun. At this point, only two more bites of equal size would finish the bun off. It was pretty huge, admittedly, and Shiro was just a bit glad physical therapy was also helping keep him in shape in case his soulmate is out on the streets.  
Or even in his own apartment.  
It could happen.  
Lance looked shocked for a minute, before remembering when Shiro had a panic cleaning day and cleaned Lance's own room and probably spotted the baby stuffed dinosaur in his little corner pile. He wasn't exactly hidden, but he was behind the badger with a t-shirt with a logo of some little amusement park out in the middle of American and a ratty Minnie Mouse doll straight out of 90s DisneyLand.  
"Yeah. I had it since I was a baby. One of my Tias gave it to me when I was born. She always got us little stuffed animals with a tiny rattle inside to entrain us." Lance nodded.  
"I get it. When me and Ryou were given to my mothers at a few months old, they gave us tiny little blankets. I still have mine somewhere in my dresser, can't say the same for when they tried to dress us up dalmatians. Ryou destroyed those when we were kids…" Shiro caught himself reminiscing right in front of his roommate, who most likely couldn't give a shit about him and his twin.  
"Yeah. I understand." Lance finished his bowl of mac and cheese in silence as Shiro made quick work of finishing the cinnamon bun.  
As Lance began to retreat from the conversation Shiro had yet again ruined by discussing Ryou, he pointed to the pile of letters on the end of the island.  
"That's all your mail. I separated and opened the ones addressed to me. There's a rent bill but I gave you that money last week." Lance finished off with a yawn, before stretching and heading back into his own room and shutting the door. 

Shiro went back to his own room, looking through his mail. Rent bill, like Lance said he paid Shiro for that a week ago, the money was in his middle desk drawer next to his PS4 games. Scam mail, another scam mail, some magazine with a shirtless guy on the cover, more scam mail…

And then an...interesting letter. 

When Shiro opened the envelope, he found that it was a printed sheet of paper and…

Three tickets to a streamer convention, a lanyard, as well as a hotel reservation confirmation for two different rooms at an incredibly fancy hotel. 

The letter was just something they must have sent out to a bunch of other streamers inviting them to the con, telling them they can come for all three days of the convention with two friends and be in one of the question and answer panels and stay in San Diego for three nights at one of the best hotels, and that all they needed to pay was plane fair or gas money. 

At the bottom were numbers for the hotel reservation, stating to call with any questions. 

Shiro immediately went to Discord to try and call Keith. 

Keith picked up on what must have been the final ring. Shiro was bouncing with anxiety in his chair so much he didn't have the patience to count the rings, but he was pretty sure that was the last ring. 

"Shiro, it's late here. This better be important-" Keith's video chat was also on, meaning Shiro could see his hair messy even in its ponytail and the red fleece pajama shirt threatening to fall off his shoulders.  
"I got three tickets to the streamer con. Free. And a hotel." Shiro was certain his voice cracked, he was far too excited to say that all without one.  
"Great. You're taking Lance." Keith replied without skipping a beat as Kosmo placed his paw on Keith's leg.  
"I know buddy, I'll get back to bed soon." Keith looked down at his side, where Kosmo was sitting.  
"I'm not." Shiro huffed. "At least, not without you there backing me up."  
Keith didn't seem phased by that.  
"Uh huh. That's what I thought. Call the place. If they allow service dogs, I'll take a cab or something if they do. Now, it's like, eleven pm where I am, so it's like 2am in NYC, go to sleep." Keith gave a sleepy wave goodbye and exited off of the call. 

~~~~~~

Shiro got plenty of sleep, after calling the hotel in San Diego and somebody actually picked up the phone and confirmed that if they fix up the reservation number Shiro had to be in a dog friendly room, Kosmo could come. 

And the next morning, Lance gave a whole-hearted "Yes!" when asked if he'd join Shiro. Classes were done by then, and he could get a break from the bakery, now that he was in the running for a kitchen job. 

By the time they got through the 7 hour flight from JFK to San Diego, Keith had been waiting on a bench before the security checkpoint for hours, with Kosmo vested and leashed and ready to signal.

Lance's eyes caught Kosmo and he instantly fell in love. 

Kosmo didn't even notice Lance. 

Until they got back to the hotel. 

~~~~~~

Once the service jacket was off, Kosmo shook, causing the tags on his collar to clink together. 

Then, he cocked his head at Lance. 

A simple glance, only testing the waters of the human he had never seen before, one who was allowed to see him without his special jacket. 

His tail tapped against the plain hotel sheets. 

“Hey, buddy.” Lance seemed like he wanted to blush from such attention from a dog.  
Lance walked over slowly, carefully, trying not to scare Kosmo off. If anything, it seemed like Kosmo was trying to make sure he didn't scare Lance away.  
“Can I?” Lance asked Keith when Kosmo started to sniff Lance's hand in earnest.  
“He's off duty for now, so of course.” Keith actually smiled at Lance, who was practically a stranger. 

So what if Shiro had a major crush on him? The boy won his best friend and his best friend's service dog over. 

Kosmo looked so pleased with the behind ear scratches Lance was giving him, and added onto the mantra of “who's a good boy?” Kosmo was in love with the boy in an instant. 

He was so good with animals. So sweet and kind and knows exactly what to do. 

And Shiro? 

Shiro is smitten beyond belief. 

~~~~~~~

"Are you in love with your roommate?" wasn't the kind of question Shiro was expecting at the panel. 

Luckily, Lance had went to a panel for cooking and baking streamers to share their tips, so only Keith and Kosmo were in the audience. 

As well as about a hundred strangers, maybe more. 

It's well established at this point in both Shiro and Keith's mind that Shiro cannot be romantic to save his life, and when he is in love with somebody, he'll forget that he just can't say so out loud. 

Today was unfortunately the latter. 

Shiro leaned into the microphone on the table, and nearly whispered "A little bit".  
His own voice rang through the event hall. 

His cheeks turned red in embarrassment and he downed his water bottle as the crowd gave their reactions and moved onto the next question. 

And it was then he realized that saying those three words would either be the best or worst experience of his life. 

~~~~~~

"Hey, Lance wants to see you at the botany display." Keith casually mentioned a few hours after the convention as they went to grab some ice cream.  
Shiro finishes his vanilla come in record time and speeds to the top of the convention center- the botany display was in a sunlight sphere-shaped room, the roof covered with glass and a little fountain in the center. 

Shiro took a deep breath as he opened the door to the display. 

Lance was sitting on the stone lip of fountain, a few lillies around him- Shiro couldn't notice much else except for Lance. 

He was breathtaking. Shiro felt like he was going to die. 

“A little bit?” Lance asks, sincere and looking like a fallen angel with the flowers scattered around him. 

Shiro swallows, heart racing and hands shaking. Maybe he's sweating, maybe he's just boiling hot under the embarrassment and pure shock. 

“Keith filmed it.” Lance supplies, like it wasn't obvious.  
Shiro curses under his breath, and he makes a mental note to kill Keith later. Nor violently, just letting him down easy for his crimes. 

Despite his swelling humiliation and fear, Shiro smiles. It's lopsided, he knows, and it's nothing cute or sweet or anything anybody would ever want to date. 

He walks over to a fountain in the middle of the room, the gentle sound of clean water flowing steadying him slightly. 

He looks at Lance, dead in the eyes, and almost faints from the beautiful sparkle that is admitted inside the oceans trapped inside his irises. The waves hit strong, and the water is inviting. 

He smiles again, and waits for Lance to meet him in the middle. 

He can see Lance swallow hard, and it hits Shiro that he's just as nervous.  
Lance practically runs and Shiro catches him in his arm just in time. He's minorly shocked for a second that Lance would take the risk, considering Shiro's arm disadvantage, but it's gone just as soon as it came.  
And once Lance leans in and their lips meet, the rest of the universe fades away. 

Lance's lips are soft, and Shiro can taste dragon fruit chapstick Lance applied just that morning. 

His first taste of dragon fruit is from his crush's lips. 

It ends far too soon and regrettable, the rest of the world comes back into view. But all Shiro can see is Lance's smiling face and the twinkle in his eyes. 

“Maybe a lot.” Shiro admits on the spot. 

Shiro could treasure the giggle that escaped Lance's lips forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [My beta's Tumblr!](http://bry-needs-a-nap.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
[Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
